


Skies Of Lust

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: {Y/N} is a dancer and Derek stumbles in on her dancing, but confesses more





	Skies Of Lust

{Y/N} entered Derek’s loft, looking about, it seemed Derek wasn’t home, she smiled then placed her laptop on the table and typed in her music choice, then she began to dance.

_To breathe the name_  
Of your savior  
In your hour of need  
And taste the blame  
If the flavor should remind you of greed  
Of implication, insinuation and you will.

Derek was awoken by the steady sound of music in his loft, sitting up and trying to figure out where it was coming from.

_Till you cannot lie still_  
In all this turmoil, before red cave and foil  
Come closing in for a kill.

“ The hell?” He asked, but eventually got up, he inhaled a scent, one he knew from ease.

“ {Y/N}?” Derek asked before leaving the upper part of the loft, down on the lower level, {Y/N} was moving quickly yet smoothly, but began to spin with ease and grace.

_Come feed the rain_  
‘Cause I’m thirsty for your love  
Dancing underneath the skies of lust  
Yeah feed the rain  
'Cause without your love, my life  
Ain’t nothing but this carnival of rust.

Derek moved down the stairs as the music became clearer, he smelt salt as well, but soon he saw the souse, he was about to stop it, but he turned his head to see {Y/N} dancing.

_It’s all a game_  
Avoiding failure  
When true colors will bleed  
All in the name  
Of misbehavior  
And the things we don’t need.

{Y/N} moved with elegance that Derek didn’t know she had, she must have done this when no one was around.

“ Beautiful.” Derek whispered as he watched from the shadows.

_I lust for after no disaster can touch_  
Touch us anymore  
And more than ever, we hope to never fall  
Where enough is not the same it was before.

“ So Endearing.” Derek whispered as he watched the way the {H/C} woman moved with such grace, the way she turned her body to the rhythm of the tone was almost as if lucid dreaming, the way it drew him to her made him start questioning how he felt for her.

_Come feed the rain_  
'Cause I’m thirsty for your love  
Dancing underneath the skies of lust  
Yeah feed the rain  
'Cause without your love, my life  
Ain’t nothing but this carnival of rust.

The way {Y/N} moved to the music was hypnotic to Derek, {Y/N} bowed before leaping as she turned in the air and landed on her feet, but as she does, tears leak from her eyes and Derek could smell it.

_Yeah feed the rain_  
'Cause I’m thirsty for your love,  
Dancing underneath the skies of lust  
Yeah, feed the rain  
'Cause without your love, my life  
Ain’t nothing but this carnival of rust.

“ So much emotion.” Derek whispered as {Y/N} kept dancing to the tempo, gracefully and with her emotions abrading her, but she kept spinning then leaped again, letting her body twist and land on her hand only for her to spin again and push off.

_Don’t walk away, don’t walk away_

_Ooh, when the world is burning_  
Don’t walk away, don’t walk away  
Ooh, when the heart is yearning.

{Y/N} spun gracefully and let her body land on its feet.

_Don’t walk away, don’t walk away  
Ooh, when the world is burning.  _

Derek’s eyes couldn’t leave the silhouette of {Y/N}, it was as if he was under her spell.

_Don’t walk away, don’t walk away  
Ooh, when the heart is yearning._

As the music slowed, {Y/N} bowed and felt more of her tears falling, but as she looked up to see Derek watching her with such wonder.

“ Derek?” {Y/N} asked as he watched her, but came up to her, wiping away the last of her salty tears.

“ That was so beautiful.” Derek whispered as he stared into her {E/C} eyes, they start to tear up.

“ No need to cry, Beautiful.” Derek said as he cupped her cheek, she smiled, Derek then places a small kiss upon her lips.

“ No one has ever called me beautiful or ever taken the time.” {Y/N} confessed, the song that played repeated and music filled the room.

“ Well, they don’t see how I see you.” Derek whispered as he took her hand and she followed his lead.

“ And how do you see me?” {Y/N} asked as Derek cupped her cheek again.

“ I see you as someone I can care for.” Derek whispered before kissing her soft lips again, {Y/N} pressed into the kiss further, the tension was so sharp and yet so lucid, Derek held her close.

“ Derek.” {Y/N} whimpered as Derek was trailing down her neck with his lips, letting them ghost over.

“ Let me love you.” He whispered as he picked {Y/N} up, she smiled and held him as he took her to the bed, laying her down with such a caring way about it.

“ I wanted this for so long.” {Y/N} whimpered as Derek was on top of her, she lifted a hand and felt his cheek, he leaned into her touch, it was soft, but with emotion, {Y/N} let some tears escape as Derek then kissed her again, {Y/N} pressed further as she let her hands trail down his Henley and grabbed the bottom.

“ I’ll help you.” Derek whispered, {Y/N} smiled as Derek carefully removed his shirt, {Y/N} sat up and saw his body.

“ Derek, I should tell you, I’ve never..” {Y/N} explained, Derek was slightly confused, but quickly caught on.

“ We don’t have to.” Derek told her, she shook her head.

“ I want to, Derek.” {Y/N} said as Derek watched her, seeing if she was being true with her choice.

“ Alright.” Derek told her, {Y/N} smiled then once again kissed Derek, he pressed into that kiss before taking off {Y/N}’s shirt, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra, she covered herself.

“ You don’t need to hid from me.” Derek told her, {Y/N} smiled and Derek looked at her chest, he licked one of her nipples and she shuttered, Derek took the other and tweaked it between his fingers, {Y/N} felt a coil tightening.

“ Derek!” {Y/N} squeaked as she could tell he was smiling.

“ I want it.” {Y/N} said confidently, Derek nodded then trailed more ghosting kisses down her body then once he reached her pants and saw her panties.

“ I’m gonna please you first.” Derek whispered, {Y/N} nodded as Derek carefully took them off, revealing her shaved maidenhood, Derek licked his lips, his wolf was trying to take over, but he held it down, Derek licked a firm strip upon the slit and {Y/N} mewled out.

“ Oh Derek!” {Y/N} moaned out, Derek kept licking, he saw her clit and began rubbing it, {Y/N} bit her lower lip as her coil in her lower belly tightened further.

“ Derek…I’m..” She didn’t have the chance because she felt the coil break, {Y/N} cried out and splashed her juices upon Derek mouth, Derek takes them all and relishes the taste.

“ So sweet.” Derek whispered as he was praising her, {Y/N} blushed, Derek got on top of her, but carefully removed his pants, revealing his length, {Y/N} blushed, but Derek lifted her chin and kissed her.

“ I’m gonna go slow.” Derek told her, {Y/N} nodded, Derek kissed {Y/N} again, but as his lips connected with hers, he entered her, {Y/N} whimpered, but the pain was being leeched from her, Derek was taking her pain, Derek settled deeply within her.

“ Are you ok?” Derek as {Y/N} was shaking a little underneath him, her {E/C} stared up at him.

“ I’m perfect.” {Y/N} whispered as she felt her walls surrounding Derek’s throbbing cock, he smiled then kissed her again, pulling his hips back and then easing back into her, she mewled, pulling away.

“ Derek, it feels so good.” {Y/N} whimpered as Derek smiled, he began to build up a pace, {Y/N} placed her hands upon Derek’s back as his thrusts building, but he kept his pace, {Y/N} felt her walls beginning to tighten.

“ Derek!” {Y/N} mewled again, Derek felt his spine tingling and groaned as he looked down at his girl.

“ I’m gonna cum!” Derek groaned, {Y/N} moaned as she felt warmth enter her, Derek pulled away and got up to retrieve a cloth.

“ Open up.” Derek said with a loving tone, {Y/N} did as he said as opened her legs, Derek clean up the aftermath of their love making, after there was no evidence, he put it away.

“ Easy.” Derek told {Y/N}, who felt sore, she just laid down and Derek then laid down, but brought {Y/N} to him and wrapped an arm around her.

“ Thank you.” {Y/N} whispered as Derek kissed her forehead lovingly.

“ I needed this.” Derek whispered to his lover, {Y/N} smiled as she curled up to Derek side, the two then proceed to fall asleep next to each other.


End file.
